Han Solo
Han Solo is a major character in the Star Wars universe and the deuteragonist in the original film trilogy. He also appears in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, which he dies in, when he is killed by Kylo Ren, his son. Background Han and his Wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca, become involved in the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. Over the course of the Star Wars franchise, he becomes a chief figure in the Alliance and succeeding galactic governments. Star Wars creator George Lucas described Han as "a loner who realizes the importance of being part of a group and helping for the common good". Personality Han was, initially, a greedy, egotistical, cynical, reckless, selfish and money-hungry smuggler. Despite these negative traits, the only thing Han did care about more than money, was his best friend Chewbacca; who often served as his conscience in their smuggling endeavors. However, after saving Luke Skywalker from Darth Vader and joining the Rebel Alliance, Han became responsible, intelligent, calculating, dangerous, overconfident, boastful, kind, caring, brave, loyal, moral, honorable, selfless, and trustworthy, and he would soon become loyal to the Rebellion. Aside from his seemingly self-centered ways, Han was actually very loyal to his friends. Han was known to dislike droids and discouraged them from traveling in his ship, although he relented in certain circumstances. After he joined the Rebellion, he allowed C-3PO and R2-D2 free access to the Millennium Falcon, as a special case and in attention to Luke's and Leia Organa's wishes; Han nevertheless rarely had a good word to any of the droids, he had a particular distaste for "bugs". He was overprotective of his ship and hated times when the Millennium Falcon was modified or repaired too much, especially by droids, Han was also hesitant to let Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian or anyone else fly it. Initially he did not believe in the Force, as he considered it to be nothing but nonsense; however, by the events of The Force Awakens, Han seems to now fully believe in the force. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Han was extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and bowcasters. *'Expert Pilot:' Han was extremely skilled in piloting every type of flying craft. *'Multilingual:' Han was capable of fluently speaking English, Shyriiwook, Trader's argot, Rodese, Illodian, Huttese and Mandaba. Weapons and Equipment Blaster *'DL-44 heavy blaster pistol:' Han utilizing a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol as his weapon of choice. Appearances ''The Force Awakens After the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia have a son named Ben, who studies the Force under his uncle, Luke Skywalker. However, Ben turns to the dark side, becoming Kylo Ren, and forces Luke to go into hiding. In the years following Ben's fall, Han and Leia separate, and Han returns to a life of smuggling with Chewbacca. When Finn and Rey manage to escape Jakku with the Millennium Falcon, they encounter Han and Chewbacca, who pull the ship in with a tractor beam. They board the ship, where they encounter the two stowaways, and learn about their plight. Han and Chewbacca agree to help the two return BB-8 to the Resistance, but before they can leave, Han is confronted by the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub, two clans whom he is indebted to. A brief skirmish breaks out, and Han escapes in the Falcon with Chewbacca, Finn, and Rey. Han pilots the ship to Takodana, where he introduces his newfound allies to an old friend, Maz Kanata. While there, the First Order attacks, and Han helps fight back the invading stormtroopers. Toward the end of the fight, he catches sight of his son, Kylo Ren, kidnapping Rey. After the fight, Han encounters Leia for the first time in years, and the two have a bittersweet reunion. Han solemnly informs Leia that he'd seen their son during the battle. With BB-8 recovered by the Resistance, Han travels to the Resistance base on D'Qar, where he volunteers to help take down the superweapons' shield generator with Chewbacca and Finn. Before leaving, he and Leia discuss their son, and Leia encourages Han to bring their son home, despite Han's misgivings. Once at Starkiller Base, Han and his allies force Captain Phasma to disable the shields, and he and Chewbacca begin to plant explosives around the base. In the midst of his task, Han spots Kylo Ren walking along the reactor chamber and, after a moment of indecision, calls him out by his real name. He then appeals to Kylo Ren to remove his helmet and begs him to come home. In a moment of indecision, Kylo Ren removes his helmet and hands his lightsaber to Han, but before he can let go, he activates the weapon through Han's chest. In his last moments of life, Han strokes his son's face, then falls into the dark pit below. Relationships Romance Leia Organa Han initially had a rocky relationship with Leia - Due to him believing that he was a naïve kid who needed to be taught a thing or two, well Luke disliked him due to Han being a greedy and selfish smuggler at the time. During their rescue of Leia and escape from the first Death Star, he became extremely annoyed by Han's recklessness, as he placed them at risk and almost got them captured several times. During the Battle of Yavin, however, Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke and Han saves him - after this Luke's opinion of Han changes - and they become close friends. In ''The Empire Strikes, when Leia asked Han not to leave Hoth, despite the fact needed to pay off his debt to Jabba the Hutt, he he realized that she had romantic feelings for him, when he confronted Leia about this, she denied it at first. However, after they were captured by the Empire; moments before Han became frozen in carbonite, Leia realized that she loved him and admitted her romantic feelings for him, Han responds by saying; i know. In Return of the Jedi, Leia, along with Luke, Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian go to Tatooine to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt; their rescue mission is successful and Han and Leia lovingly embrace each other. After Luke revealed that not only is Vader his father but hers as well, that he is her older twin brother, and left to be captured by the Empire - Han appeared to question Leia about the relationship between her and Luke, (unaware of what their conversation was about). Leia was initially unable to tell him, as she was still in shock to find out that Vader was her father and Han became jealous of Luke, but soon apologized and comforted her. In the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, Han reassured Leia that Luke had surely survived; that he had got off the second Death Star, before it was destroyed, but she already knew it, as she felt her brother's presence though the Force. Han told her he would not interfere in their relationship, but Leia informed Han that Luke is her brother, much to his shock and and embarrassment, and they subsequently share a passionate kiss. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia married and had a son named Ben, however, when their son fall to the Dark side of the Force, becoming known as Kylo Ren, they separated for years in agony and grief, each moarning the loss of their son in their own way. In The Force Awakens, after not seeing each other for many years - Han and Leia are happily reunited. Before going with Chewbacca and Finn, to rescue Rey, destroy the Starkiller Base, and to try to bring their son Ben back to the light side, Leia and Han lovingly embrace each other (unknown to either of them, this would be the last time Leia would see Han alive). Family Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Not much is known about his relationship with his son and only child; however, Han likely had a loving relationship with his son. Prior to Ben's fall to the dark side. Han was devastated that his son had become evil and moarned him bitterly, yet, despite the atrocities that Kylo had committed over the years - Han still believed that Ben could come back to the light and be redeemed. Friends and Allies Chewbacca At some point in his life, Han met Chewbacca, whom he saved from imprisonment. Chewbacca was so grateful for Han's intervention, that he proclaimed a life debt to him, the two have been best friends since then, and Han gave him the nickname "Chewie". Despite his loyalty to Han, Chewbacca is does not always agree with him, and often serves as Han's conscience in their smuggling endeavors. Luke Skywalker Han initially had a rocky relationship with Han - due to Han being a greedy and selfish smuggler at the time. During their rescue of Leia and escape from the first Death Star, he became extremely annoyed by Han's recklessness, as he placed them at risk and almost got them captured several times. During the Battle of Yavin, however, Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke and Han saves him - after this Luke's opinion of Han changes - and they become close friends. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Han married Leia Skywalker, becoming Luke's brother-in-law. Gallery External links *Han Solo on Wookieepedia * de:Han Solo Category:Star Wars characters Category:Pilots Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Captains Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents Category:Deuteragonists Category:Generals Category:Elderly characters